Algo completamente inesperado
by VkLord
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles Mystrade, en los que Greg y Mycroft se conocen en el instituto. Greg es un año mayor que Mycroft y acaba de cambiar de centro, ¿le costará un poquito adapatarse?, ¿necesitará ayuda?..."Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked". AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

Prompt Dia 1: (Frase) Había llegado demasiado tarde.

oOo

" **Algo completamente inesperado"**

 **Capitulo 1**

Mycroft Holmes consultaba una vez más el reloj de su muñeca, para comprobar que sí, exactamente había pasado un minuto más desde la última vez y que él seguía en el mismo lugar. Esperando a que su querido hermano saliera de la tienda, se subiera al automóvil, y dejara de comportarse como el mocoso insufrible que era.

—¡Joder!¡Joder!¡Joder!...

Un gran alboroto a su espalda hizo que dejara de prestar atención a como su madre intentaba sacar al pequeño de la panadería, y mirar atentamente a un jovenzuelo que aventaba su mochila una y otra vez contra la bancada de la parada del autobús, mientras de su boca no salía más que improperios.

No le costó mucho averiguar cuál era la situación, el joven lucía el jersey azul, la camisa blanca y corbata verde típica de su instituto, pero había conservado el pantalón de su anterior centro, qué pese a ser prácticamente iguales, le delataba un pequeño emblema plateado que pasaría desapercibido sin problemas en el centro.

El joven se había arrojado a la bancada de la parada de autocar, tras revisar el plan de horarios, y por supuesto había llegado demasiado tarde. Nuevo instituto, nueva ciudad. Mal comienzo.

Se acercó poco a poco a aquel muchacho de piel bronceada, él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que si el primer día cometías un error, ese te acompañaría el resto de tu vida académica. Los chicos a su edad son como trogloditas en celo.

—En exactamente dos minutos— dijo consultando su reloj— mi madre saldrá de la tienda de enfrente, entraremos en el auto plateado, y acudiremos al centro educativo al cual has perdido tu medio de transporte— el joven se puso en pie, y pese a no ser tan alto como Mycroft, este pudo observar su estupenda forma física, "capitán del equipo de futbol" se apuntó mentalmente —si eres capaz de subir al auto, y no hablar en todo el trayecto, absolutamente ni una palabra, pase lo que pase, te llevaremos.

El joven tras abrir con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría unos preciosos ojos marrones, únicamente asintió, temeroso de si emitía algún sonido, aquel ofrecimiento quedaría descartado.

Y todo fue exactamente como Mycroft lo exigió, nadie le pidió explicaciones de porque llevaban a un extraño sentado con ellos, de hecho nadie emitió ningún sonido en los casi veinte minutos que duró el trayecto. Y una vez llegaron a su destino, fue aquel pequeño de ojos extrañamente hermosos quien le habló, mientras el joven pelirrojo apenas si le dedicaba una pequeña mirada.

—No pareces tener nada especial — permaneció un instante mirándolo de una manera intensa tras decir aquello, y cuando comenzaba a considerarlo algo molesto, el pequeño se fue corriendo.

Miró la hora en su celular, bien aún le quedaba tiempo para encontrar la secretaría, buscar su nombre en el listado y acudir a su primera clase, y todo gracias a un completo desconocido.

oOo

 **N/A:** El foro cumple tres años :D y además ¡Yo cumplo un año con ustedes!

Un año de retos, en el que me he leído historias magníficas, pero sobretodo un año en el que me he encontrado con personas maravillosas (*.*)

Gracias por acogerme en esta gran familia. Un abrazo. Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

Prompt: (Objeto) Pastel.

oOo

 **Capitulo 2**

El día a día en aquel instituto era realmente diferente a lo que Greg estaba acostumbrado, no era el hecho de que la gente fuera más estirada, que lo eran; ni de que las aulas le parecieran realmente nuevas y el material de laboratorio fuera reemplazado cada año, y no como en su centro que todos los vasos de precipitados tenían mordidas por el borde.

Lo realmente diferente es que él pasaba desapercibido entre el conjunto de estudiantes, y eso era algo realmente tranquilizador.

El había sido el capitán del equipo de futbol de su instituto desde el primer año de ingreso, y eso considerando que era demasiado joven. Aquello le había proporcionado un trato especial de parte de sus profesores, pero también de sus compañeros. Los primeros años era algo increíble, todo el mundo se volcaba con él, pero con el paso del tiempo aquello era más una carga que le asfixiaba. Tanto que sus notas se resintieron de una manera, que sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que cambiarlo de centro, aconsejados por un especialista, distinto centro, distintos amigos… eso era lo que necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba él, un chico completamente normal, sentado en la cafetería del centro, con un hermoso trozo de pastel a los tres chocolates que únicamente con su aroma hacía que su boca se derritiera por completo. Y cuando la cuchara viajó con un suculento trozo hasta su boca, no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara entre sus labios "mmmmmm…. ¡Exquisito!" Incluso había cerrado los ojos deleitándose con aquel bocado, sin prisas lamiendo la cuchara hasta que en ella no quedaba ningún resto de aquella delicia. Y entonces empezaba otra vez, muy despacio, nadie le esperaba en ningún sitio, nadie exigía su presencia, solo eran él, su pastel de chocolate y… el chico pelirrojo que le observaba desde la mesa de enfrente.

oOo

 **N/A: Uhm pastel a los tres chocolates, si no lo han probado… uf no saben lo que se pierden xDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

Prompt Dia 3: (Postre)Tarta de manzana.

oOo

 **Capitulo 3**

Mycroft no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente. No sabía porque no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico mientras lamía sin pudor todo el chocolate de su cuchara. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente como paseaba la punta rosada de su lengua por el borde de la cuchara buscando hasta el último rastro de sabor. Mycroft intentaba apartar la mirada y fijarla en su trozo de tarta de manzana, ese con sus trocitos perfectamente colocados en dos líneas equidistantes, con ese almíbar que las recubre de una forma exquisita, ese que había sido incapaz de tocar desde que se había sentado. Levantó la vista justo para ver como introducía la cuchara nuevamente en su boca, mientras cerraba los ojos, y ponía esa expresión de sumo placer. _¡Dios aquello debería estar prohibido!_ Aquella visión hizo que una pequeña corriente lo recorriera por completo para morir en su entrepierna, recordándole que cierta parte de su anatomía seguía allí de una manera que ya comenzaba a ser dolorosa.

Tenía que dejar de mirarlo, tenía que controlar su cuerpo. El nunca jamás se había visto en una situación tan comprometida, y en medio de la cafetería. Rogaba porque nadie se diera cuenta de su "problema". Centró toda su atención en su trozo de tarta, se le antojó comer uno de los trocitos de manzana a solas, lo tomó entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, dejando una gran cantidad de ese dulce liquido en sus dedos… _¡Mierda, no me dieron servilletas!_ Y obviamente no podía levantarse para tomar una así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, introdujo los dedos entre sus labios y saboreó el dulce néctar que los cubría. Tal vez no debió hacerlo, tal vez fue un movimiento equivocado, porque al levantar la vista, aquel que había sido objeto de su contemplación lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y un ligero rubor en el rostro…

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por más tiempo del debido, hasta que aquel muchacho continuó comiendo su pastel, pero ahora sin apartar la vista de él. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo completamente inesperado.

oOo

 **N/A: Uy no sé porqué creo que estos drabbles se me están yendo un poquito de las manos xDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

 **Prompt Día 4:** (Emoción) Alegría y (Canción) "So what" de P!nk

oOo

 **Capitulo 4**

Hay ocasiones en las que sin poder evitarlo, una canción se queda alojada en tu cabeza y aunque quieras eres incapaz de dejar de cantarla, tararearla o recordarla. Eso es lo que le había ocurrido aquella mañana a Greg, todavía no se había habituado bien a su nueva casa, ni a sus nuevos compañeros, ni al barrio tan "correcto" al que sus padres lo habían obligado a vivir. Todo en él gritaba, yo no pertenezco a esto, yo soy duro, fuerte, no tengo nada que ver con todo lo que me rodea. Y la manera en que aquella mañana lo demostró fue, poniendo su música bien alta en la ducha mientras la cantaba a pleno pulmón…

"I got a brand new attitude"/Tengo una nueva actitud.  
"And I'm gonna wear it tonight"/ Y la voy a llevar puesta esta noche.  
"I'm gonna get in trouble"/ Me voy a meter en problemas.

Su padre preparaba el desayuno, mientras su madre, Maggi, colocaba a su pequeña hermana en su trona. Las voces de su hijo mayor no solo retumbaban por su casa, sino que seguramente también lo hacía en casa de los vecinos. Maggi no pudo evitar mirar a Tom con ojos alarmados.

—Tranquila, el chico solo está alegre. —Su padre intentaba no darle nunca importancia a la actitud algo desafiante de su hijo—. A su edad yo llevaba la cabeza rapada y tú también Maggi ,¿o no te acuerdas?

En ese momento la voz de Greg comenzó a sonar más, el chico ya había terminado su ducha y bajaba por las escaleras mientras continuaba cantando aquella extraña canción.

"I want to start a fight"/ Quiero empezar una pelea. "I want to start a fight"/ Quiero empezar una pelea. 

Al llegar a la cocina, les dedicó una sonrisa enorme, tomó algo de fruta y volvió a subir corriendo, si no se daba prisa perdería el autocar al instituto, y esta vez no iba a llegar tarde.

No tardó en regresar totalmente arreglado, incluso peinado y oliendo a la colonia de su padre. Su madre lo miró sonriente, y Greg le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Uno que después de meses con problemas, y discusiones había sido una maravilla para Maggi.

Tomó su cartera y salió rápidamente mientras continuaba tarareando aquella canción.

"I want to start a fight"/ Quiero empezar una pelea. "I want to start a fight"/ Quiero empezar una pelea.

Maggi observaba a su hijo, mientras se dirigía tan alegre hacia la parada del autobús, tal vez sean suposiciones de ella, pero la alegría que mostraba su hijo, solo tenía una explicación para ella. El amor.

oOo

 **N/A:** Les comento como funciona este reto, cada día se proponen una serie de Prompts con lo que ir formando un drabble, de entre 150 y 800 palabras, a mí se me ocurrió intentar formar una historia con todos ellos, espero que les vaya gustando. Ni idea por donde acabará porque todo depende de los prompts que van poniendo.

Es algo sencillo y poco pensado pero solo espero que de momento sea de su agrado.

Besos Lord. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

 **Prompt Día 5:** (Objeto) Escritorio y (Emoción) Apatía.

oOo

 **Capitulo 5**

Greg llegó corriendo a la parada del autobús, algo alterado por el ejercicio matutino, pero no quería llegar tarde como el lunes anterior, porque sabía que en aquella ocasión no llegaría el chico pelirrojo para llevarlo en su automóvil. Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en aquel instante en la cafetería, en todas las sensaciones que se habían fundido en un momento; la paz de no ser requerido en ningún sitio, el sabor del delicioso pastel, el saberse observado, la corriente que lo recorrió cuando aquel chico se chupó los dedos, el rubor en su cara…Y sabía perfectamente que no fue para nada algo premeditado, eso era lo mejor, la inocencia con la que aquel le regaló uno de los mejores y más excitantes momentos de su vida adolescente.

Su mirada se perdía en el pasar de árboles y casas a través de la ventanilla del autobús que se sucedían con un patrón perfecto; casa, árbol, árbol, casa. Esa semana debía de tomar una decisión importante, no le dejarían pasar más tiempo sin elección de un área deportiva. La discusión con sus padres había dejado claro que no podía ser futbol, que no lo habían sacado de su anterior instituto para que se repitiera toda la historia en otro, qué debía centrarse en sus estudios y bla, bla, bla… apoyó su cabeza en el frio cristal, cerró los ojos y se permitió pensar en el chico pelirrojo.

En el descanso entre clases se acercó a secretaría, para decidir en qué ocuparía su hora deportiva. La señora Hudson fue muy amable con él, le dejó tomarse su tiempo sentado en su escritorio, mientras miraba una y otra vez aquella lista. Incluso le trajo un pequeño tentempié al observar que no había llevado almuerzo. Los principales equipos eran obviamente fútbol, criquet y rugby; incluso tenían un equipo de fútbol gaélico que parecía bastante popular. Pero todos ellos eran demasiado parecidos, juegos cooperativos en los que inevitablemente destacaría. Su madre jamás aceptaría ninguno de ellos. No pudo elegir realmente, únicamente quedaba una opción en seco, tenis.

—Oh, una gran elección muchacho, el tenis es un juego muy digno en este centro, un juego de caballeros — aquellas palabras de la señora Hudson mientras retiraba sus impresos del escritorio y le daba una palmadita en el hombro, no le hicieron más que pensar en el grupo de "caballeros" que iba a tener que soportar cada día. De verdad que era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, compartir una hora diaria con un grupo de estirados. Eso aunado a que en todo el día no había visto a su chico misterioso, le hacía sentirse bastante fuera de lugar. No había podido evitar buscarlo con la mirada en cada lugar, cada vez que un destello rojizo le llegaba giraba pensando que era él, _¡Dios Greg, parece que te estás obsesionando!¡Para él ni siquiera existes!_

oOo

 **N/A: Oh pobre Greg xDDD – no sabe lo que le espera - ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** " **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked** "

 **Prompt Día 6:** (Acción) Bailar y (Emoción) Euforia

oOo

 **Capitulo 6**

Obviamente él no había ido preparado para aquello, eran ya las cuatro y media, hora de su primer entrenamiento, y allí estaba él, vestido con su ropa deportiva gris de pierna entera, mientras que los que lo rodeaban lucían pequeños uniformes con pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes, en los que el blanco y el azul predominaban claramente. Se sentía ridículo junto a todos aquellos "caballeros" de piernas escuálidas.

El entrenador le dedicó una pequeña mirada altiva, que arrancó un pequeño rubor en su cara y no le hizo más que encolerizarse. En ese momento odiaba aquel centro, a todo el mundo que le rodeaba y a sus padres por haberlo llevado a aquella institución de estirados.

— ¡Bien chicos comienza el baile!— uf, aquello era lo peor que había podido escuchar en aquel momento, era como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de algo pegajoso por encima, se sentía sucio. _¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¿Por qué no había podido elegir algo normal, algo en lo que destacaría como el mejor, no como el chico raro?_

El entrenador los separó en varios equipos, todos practicando el movimiento inicial del juego, el saque, mientras no paraba de gritar una y otra vez la importancia de un buen saque, el cómo podía darte la ventaja necesaria para derrotar al adversario, y mantenía la euforia al cabo de media hora. Greg no había conseguido que ni una sola de las pelotas que lanzó cruzara la red, todas y cada una quedaron perdidas a mitad camino de la nada, y no tenía mayor voluntad que aquella.

— ¡Ey, chico, chico! — el entrenador lo llamaba mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, después de que la raqueta saliera disparada de su mano y cruzara la red, cosa que no hizo la pelota.

— ¡Lestrade!— Greg estaba llegando a un límite que rayaba el cabreo y no pudo evitar haber prácticamente gritado su apellido.

—Bien Lestrade, soy Gregson. Dime muchacho, ¿alguna vez has visto un partido de tenis? — el entrenador le pasó el brazo por el hombro mientras realizaba aquella pregunta con cierta intimidad. Greg negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que era el tenis obviamente, pero nunca le había llamada lo suficiente la atención como para ver un partido entero. — Ven, acompáñame por favor.

Greg caminó a su lado mientras se dirigía a una cancha un poco más separada, desde ella llegaban claramente los sonidos de esfuerzo de unos tenistas en duelo. Gregson no paraba de hablar de técnica, pero también de la gracilidad con la que había que mover el cuerpo para llegar al lugar exacto en el momento exacto.

Al voltear hacia los contrincantes, no pudo evitar abrir su boca con clara sorpresa.

Ante él, completamente vestido de blanco, con su blanca tez expuesta y el cabello desordenado por el esfuerzo, se encontraba su pelirrojo. Aquel que había buscado durante toda la mañana, y que ya había desistido de ver el día de hoy.

Su movimiento por la cancha lo encandiló, era perfecto en toda la expresión de la palabra, perfecto en su técnica, perfecto en cada movimiento, su cuerpo era perfecto. Lo que Greg estaba observando se asemejaba tanto a un baile que comprendió que el entrenador hubiera utilizado aquella expresión, uno va a la derecha el otro a la izquierda, en un duelo por ser el mejor. El entrenador no paraba de explicarle lo que era un drive, una volea, un revés… pero Greg no podía más que mirar a chico ante él, y el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, aquel perdió el set y el partido.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** Uf, espero que les guste (*.*)

y me lo dejen saber, con un follow, un fav o un review xDDDD

Besos Lord.


End file.
